


Joyriding

by ThatPeskyAloe



Category: Samurai 7 (Anime)
Genre: Driving, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, HIS NAME HAS A U AT THE END FUCK, Hugs, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Sappy, Sunsets, Sweet, im not changing it, joyriding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 19:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPeskyAloe/pseuds/ThatPeskyAloe
Summary: Kyuuzo didn't use the word beautiful lightly. But sometimes, he'd find something rare that he could describe as such.





	Joyriding

Kyuuzo didn't use the word beautiful lightly.  
  
It wasn't as though he didn't find much aesthetically pleasing. He found enjoyment in sudden, violent sunsets, watching lightning, climbing high to look out and see the expanses of fields or streets below. He knew full well when someone was good looking or when their technique was particularly impressive, watching, riveted when the flow of a fight when one truly caught his attention. When things lined up well it was satisfying. And while he might describe these things as nice, interesting, maybe pretty if someone cared to ask, the word beautiful very rarely came to mind.  
  
Even now, looking over the sunset lit expanse of desert over sand dunes whipped smooth by wind, it wasn't in his mind.  
  
Heihachi had taken to joyriding recently. he remembered watching the way his face lit up when Shichiroji said he could take that old hovercraft when they no longer had use for it, and he had sat to the side with idle interest, watching while the older pilot taught while he taught the younger samurai what he didn't already know.  
  
He supposed it was sort of like passing the torch. After all, Shichiroji wouldn't be able to pilot forever. It was likely for the same reasons that Kambei had taken to teaching Katsushiro.  
  
They got along. While Heihachi was generally upbeat and sociable he seemed able to immaculately gauge when Kyuuzo wanted to be left alone, and when he did approach he never wasted his time with uninteresting small talk. He'd ask questions about his fighting technique, his opinions on how things had changed, actual engaging questions past the initial "How are you?"s and such. Sometimes he'd just be there, not disturbing the silence and just sit and take in the scenery of wherever they happened to be.  
  
He'd come to terms with the fact that he liked him some time ago, but hadn't thought to bother telling him. After all, it didn't seem like doing so would culminate to anything, and he was happy to settle for friendship at the moment. But he could never shake the fact that what he felt for him was something more.  
  
He appreciated silence just as much as Kyuuzo did, and was mostly pleasant company. So when Heihachi began asking him if he wanted to tag along on his rides, he didn't refuse.  
  
Heihachi seemed different somehow when he was driving the craft, he'd learned. He'd never stop smiling until they had stopped; he wondered if his cheeks hurt, smiling like that for hours. He'd answer questions about anything, everything and Kyuuzo found himself compelled to answer. He appeared more free spirited and carefree than ever, seemingly finding some kind of true freedom in soaring over the desert with nothing to distract from it. Kyuuzo would perch wherever he saw fit on the ship and trust Heihachi at the wheel, watching rice fields and dunes pass by as they headed out of Kanna into the warm expanse of the desert.  
  
Now, they had stopped atop a large dune of sand overlooking the near endless expanse of sand and occasional pieces of wreckage, lit orange by the setting sun. Heihachi was smiling, leaning out over the side and taking in the sight, letting the breeze fan his face and the last rays of sun warm him.  
  
Kyuuzo didn't use the work beautiful lightly. But in that moment when he looked up and saw Heihachi, smiling with the wind in his hair and the sun on his face...  
  
That was beautiful.  
  
He wanted to kiss him. So he did, thoughtlessly. He stood from his seat and walked to him, unthinking until he pressed his lips to Heihachis- and then his thoughts phased back in and something like regret bubbled up in his chest; This was out of line, surely. He was about to pull away, having opened his eyes and seen Heihachis surprised expression, but stopped when he felt him hum and saw his eyes flutter shut, returning the kiss softly. That regret dissipated in an instant, replaced by something warm be couldn't place at that moment.  
  
Heihachi smiled against his lips and pulled away slightly, still close enough that their noses almost touched. "That was sweet. I didn't know you felt that way, Kyuuzo-dono."  
  
Kyuuzo knew he wanted something, but could find the words to ask. So he leant just fractionally closer and hoped Heihachi would understand.  
  
"Please." He breathed.  
  
Heihachi laughed softly, and Kyuuzo felt his breath catch as he leant in again, kissing him gently and placing his hands on his shoulders. Kyuuzos hands went to the mechanics hips and squeezed slightly, earning what sounded like a low purr of approval in his throat. He wasn't sure when Heihachi broke away in favour of resting his head on shoulder, but nonetheless put his arms around him and held him flush to his body, gaze caught between looking to the side at Heihachis head on his shoulder or out at the rapidly setting sun.  
  
"It's nice, isn't it Kyuuzo-dono?" He felt Heihachi murmur against his neck with a soft chuckle.  
  
Kyuuzo hummed in affirmation, arms still around him. This was all nice, more than that even. Heihachi was warm pressed against him, an intimate substitute for the now lacking sun. He was kissed again, briefly, before Heihachi let him go and turned back to the controls.  
  
"Shall we go back? It'll be getting cold soon, out here." He smiled. "And I could use a bath..."  
  
Kyuuzo nodded, taking up a new perch, closer to him so he could see the smile on his face. "Okay."  
  
The hovercraft hummed to life under Heihachis expertise, lifting from the ground with a whirr, and Heihachi began turning it around. He turned to Kyuuzo with a slight glint in his eye. "Hey, we could bathe together when we get back, if you want."  
  
Kyuuzo was glad when they started moving, the breeze cooling his reddened cheeks. He wouldn't mind that at all. "...Okay."  
  
"Alright! It'll be nice." Heihachi laughed. "I promise."  
  
With that, they began speeding back toward the village, with the promise of a hot bath and good company in the wake of newly expressed feelings. And likely some rice.  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello I'm up in my feelings right now writing a fuck ton of fluff
> 
> Everything is on hold until I get over Samurai 7 lmao
> 
> (I made a Samurai 7 discord btw: https://discord.gg/GEjbAP)


End file.
